


Unexpected

by RadiantAnor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Darth Vader (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Implications Of Horrible Things That Happened In The Past and Will Happen In The Future, Luke Skywalker (Mentioned) - Freeform, Palpatine (mentioned), Sith Leia Organa, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantAnor/pseuds/RadiantAnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Organa, Lady of the Sith, finds herself back on the Tantive IV, right before coming under attack by the Empire - and unlike her untrained and weak former self, she is fully capable of defending herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

All the crew members have been sent into the rooms behind the hallway where she knows the enemy will enter. They are Alderaanians after all, and loyal to her family; there is no need to let them be shot down, especially considering that she is fully capable of handling the attack herself.

Captain Antilles protests, of course, but something in the eyes of the Princess he serves makes him back down and accept her orders, even though he doesn’t understand. He tells himself that she probably wants to attempt negotiating and that they will likely be able to interfere fast enough if – no, when – she fails. He doesn’t quite manage to convince himself that this is actually true.

 

As the Tantive IV is pulled into a hangar and the Stormtroopers assemble before the smaller ship, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan stands alone and waits for them – and for Darth Vader, facing whom might actually be fun thanks to her knowledge of the future.

 

She takes a moment to focus on her brother’s presence. It is clear that Luke has come back in time as well. He seems to be trying to tell her something through the twin bond they still share. Leia revels in the fact that he would never make it off Tatooine in time to stop her from doing anything he would disapprove of, but she is kind enough to reassure him that she isn’t planning anything of the sort.

It’s not exactly a lie, since she hasn’t decided yet whether she is going to kill Vader now or not. Leia has never understood why Luke had even tried to convince the Dark Lord to leave the Empire at Endor, and she certainly doesn’t know how he had succeeded. She refuses to let herself think that maybe, just maybe, Vader had actually cared about his son. It had to be some ploy. Besides, it is more useful by far to remember how it had stung when Luke had decided that supporting Vader was as important as the continued fight against the Empire.

 

Of course, there is no need to rush and do anything final. Leia is powerful enough to have the luxury of improvising quite a lot, of making important decisions at a moment’s notice. The only thing she has been certain of ever since she woke up as her younger self was that she would prevent the destruction of Alderaan.

Now that she thinks about it, there is no point in upsetting Luke like that, or rather in being the one to upset him. It would be much more interesting to see if she could get Vader to accept her as an ally, perhaps by informing him about their biological relation and pretending it mattered to her for a little while. After all, she has to get rid of Emperor Palpatine – he may have taught her a lot about the Force when she was captured a few months after Endor but she also has trouble finding a word strong enough to describe how much she hates him –, and having a Sith on her side could only raise her chances of success.

 There are plenty of interesting possibilities. She wonders if she could persuade Vader to attack Luke, only to turn on him, save her brother and destroy the latter’s foolish ideas about his so-called father's redemption.

 

A smile forms on Leia’s face, though it is not one that would have been comforting to any observers. The Stormtroopers are cutting their way through the ship's hull, and she can barely wait for the terror she will cause – there will be more of that than usual, she knows. After all, she is nothing like the weaker Princess Leia whom they expect to face.

 

Her eyes begin to glow yellow as the Imperials enter her ship, and small blue sparks start flying around her fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr (radiant-anor.tumblr.com), although I've edited it since then.
> 
> I had been thinking about writing (yet another) Star Wars Time Travel AU fic where Luke, Leia and maybe some others send themselves back in time to fix things. Thanks to all the people who love turning characters into Sith, I thought "But what if someone had become a Sith in that future?" and this was the result.
> 
> Also, I don't actually think that Leia was weak in ANH, but it's definitely the kind of thing any Darksider would think about their former self.


End file.
